Connection elements and spine stabilization systems of the above-described type are known for example from EP 1 658 815 B1. The connection elements described in this European Patent comprise resilient elements and have first and second ends, which are each circular cylindrical in form and the longitudinal axes of which coincide. They may be fixed in clamped manner in corresponding bone fixation device receptacles.
A disadvantage of the known connection elements is, however, that the intermediate portion can only be oriented in a defined way with very considerable effort.